Air Cascadia
) | commenced = 1 Jan. 2010; 1 Sept. 1981 | ceased = | aoc = | bases = | hubs = | secondary_hubs = | focus_cities = | frequent_flyer = Pacifica Blue | lounge = Board Room | alliance = | subsidiaries = | fleet_size = 81 | destinations = ~75 | parent = Pan-Pacifican Airways | company_slogan = Wings of the Great Northwest | headquarters = | key_people = James Senigal (CA) Paula Hammond (MOT) Jeff Pinneo (CEO) | website = cascadia.air.pr }} Air Cascadia is a regional airline based in Sea-Tac, Pacifica. It is the eighth largest regional airline in the former United States, serving an international community in the . Air Cascadia, formerly , is owned by Pan-Pacifican Airways (formerly ) and serves as its sister carrier for regional services. As Horizon Air, a partnership was developed with but has since been canceled following the United States-led Pacifican War. It is a codeshare partner of . History Beginnings; Independent Airline Horizon Air was formed in May 1981 by , and began operation on 1 September 1981 with three aircraft. The airline was formed as a merger of and . Its headquarters are located in Sea-Tac, Pacifica. Horizon Air's first route was from to Seattle and to Seattle. The general offices of Horizon Air were operated out of an old house behind . By 1983 the airline was losing hundreds of thousands of dollars. To develop a solution, Horizon agreed to purchase of Utah in an attempt to reduce the operating deficit of the airline. A single was the first jet owned by the airline, purchased from a carrier in in July 1984, however previously they had been leasing a . 1984 saw Horizon's first profitable year as the company went public, which was needed to keep it afloat. On 8 September 1985, Horizon signed an agreement with to being purchasing the airline's first brand of new aircraft: the . In the summer of that year, Horizon entered into its first codeshare agreement with , which attracted the attention of Alaska Airlines who, a year later, purchased Horizon. After the Purchase by Alaska Airlines After the purchase by Alaska Airlines, Horizon signed a codeshare agreement with in 1988 and began operating internationally a year later with service to and , . In the mid-1990s, Horizon became the launch customer for the turboprop}}, intending to replace its aging fleet of as the Dornier promised jetliner speed and comfort. They were quickly phased out however in 1997 in favor of fleet standardization around the . In Spring 2007, Horizon launched service from and Seattle to to take advantage of the burgeoning wine and tourism industry. The routes proved so popular that in the Fall of that year, Horizon began non-stop service to Santa Rosa from Portland, Oregon and expanded Los Angeles to Santa Rosa. Along with its parent company, Alaska Airlines, the company was renamed Air Cascadia, ironically similar to one of its during the 1980s. During the duration of the Pacifican War, it grounded most of its flights with the exception of President Ray Matveyev's regional turboprop. In June 2009, it acquired local airline for local service. Destinations Air Cascadia operates to 47 regional and international locations as well as 30 other locations using Kenmore Air's seaplanes. Bold designate hubs. Fleet Air Cascadia operates 80 regular aircraft and two outfitted for the President of the Democratic Republic of the Pacific: one jet (CRJ700) and one turboprop (Cessna Grand Caravan) in use for regional flights. Services Since 1991, Starbucks coffee has been served in-flight on all planes, and is brewed at the terminal and served in thermos containers. It has also gained a reputation of supporting local businesses, and as such has earned a special contract to fly all business flights for the Common Workers' Party. Air Cascadia has been known to serve local Northwest beer and wine, as well as other beverages, such as . Unlike its parent, Pan-Pacifican Airways, Air Cascadia has no plan to install in-flight entertainment systems. Category:Airlines